


Bad Habits

by Moonsetta



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Luck, Gen, Ouch, injuries, team interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team discover that Superman and Batman have bad habits and the Boy Wonder suffers from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habits

The team had been gathered in the training room when the Dark Knight had stopped by, pulling the tech wizard out again for crime fighting in Gotham city. The others had looked at each other and shrugged. It happened all the time.

When they had all exited Black Canary's training session, Aquaman called for Aqualad to return to Atlantis. The others looked at each other and shrugged. It happened all the time too.

It was the next day that Kaldur returned, but it took another 23.45 hours for the Boy Wonder to come stumbling through the door. And yes, a STUMBLE it was.

"Rob!" Kid Flash yelled, speeding over to his best friend, who was covered in a black powder and leaning forward in either pain or at least discomfort.

"Robin, are you injured?" Miss Martian asked, as the entire team had made their way over.

In response, the youngest waved his hand dismissively though rather sloppily, "Just a few explosions."

"Explosions?" Kaldur asked, one eye raised slightly.

"Boy what are you covered in?" Artemis asked, a hand on her hip.

"Oh the usual," Robin said, finally standing up strait and rubbing at the black powder on his face.

"Usual?" Superboy grunted.

"You know. Soot, tar, oil, charcoal…gunpowder."

"Gunpowder!" Megan gasped, her face frozen in surprise.

"How in the world-" Artemis began before stopping and shaking her head.

She didn't want to know.

"What is that in your hair?" Kaldur asked, pointing out the roughed edges of a grey, flat substance dotting the youngest one's black hair.

The bird raised a hand to the top of his head and brushed out a few of the pieces, "Concrete, so that's what fell on my head. Ow."

"CONCRETE!" Wally shouted.

And here goes the fast talking panic mode.

"OHMYGOODNESS!AREYOUOK!WENEEDTOCHECKYOURHEAD!WHATIFYOUHAVEACONCUSSION?"

"Chill KF."

"You should rest if you're hurt," Superboy oh so wisely informed him.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, motioning to his uniform.

"Batman and I went on a mission with Superman in Nevada. Superman flew me through eight walls of concrete to get a kid's lost balloon and when Batman and I got back to Gotham we had to save a cat from a tree, so Bats flew the Batjet into the nearest building, which happened to be a power plant."

Everyone had wide eyes, even Conner.

Artemis regained her voice first, "How did that save the cat from the tree?"

Robin shrugged and wiped at his mask, "I honestly, don't know."

Silence.

"I need a shower."


End file.
